Let's All Behave
by Erevate
Summary: Jinx gets more than she bargained for after pushing Caitlyn too far. -Sidestory/One-shot to Like a Flower In the Dawn-


- **AUTHOR'S NOTES-**

I had some ideas that were less Jhin-centric so I decided to maybe make a series of side stories and chapters using that story's canon, let me know if you like this stuff and I'll focus on writing more of my ideas ^_^ GIMME DEM REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES I'M SHAMELESS and the keep me writing!

-Erevate

* * *

Caitlyn's carefully manicured fingers drew angry red streaks across the pale sensitive skin of Jinx's neck as the smaller woman was pinned forcefully against the cold tiled wall, her furious aggressor's weight bearing down on her throat. Jinx's arms flew up to clutch the Sherriff's wrist, the reflexive action quickly being reduced to feeble pawing as Jinx showed that she didn't want the abuse of her throat to cease. The blue-haired menace's eyes widened in shock at the initial impact, but relaxed into a provocative smirk as the Sherriff's green eyes glowered at the criminal's quickly reddening face. Caitlyn's blood boiled. If Jinx thought she wanted to provoke the dominant woman to action, she was going to regret it.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

 _5 minutes earlier…_

Caitlyn rolled her eyes for the third time that night as she was interrupted in her conversation with Jhin by yet another irritatingly familiar tap on her shoulder, Jinx's loud invasive voice taunted her from behind.

"Buy us a drink loooove…?" Jinx drawled in a condescending imitation of Caitlyn's accent as she leaned across the back of Caitlyn's shoulder in the crowded night club. Jhin appeared very interested in something in the direction of the bar at Jinx's arrival, leaving Caitlyn no lifeline.

"Oh, must you insist? It's irritating enough that you're here in the first place, let alone following me around for no reason other than to antagonise me?" Caitlyn snapped as she turned over her shoulder for what seemed to be the hundredth time in their brief time at the club, her temper boiling over for a brief instant. Regaining her composure by quickly flicking a tray lock of hair behind her ear, she attempted to find distraction in turning back to Jhin but found his stool across from her mysteriously empty.

A blurred rush of tangled blue hair and the vacancy was immediately filled by Caitlyn's unwanted interruption. As her smirking adversary delicately crossed her pale legs in a mockery of Caitlyn's own pose the Sherriff realised this time the maniac would be harder to shake. Caitlyn scoffed internally at Jinx's unkempt and loose hair, falling over her shoulders to her horribly clashing purple crop top revealing a wide expanse of Jinx's alabaster skin. Tight fishnet stockings travelled up her skinny legs, ending just under indecently short denim pants that threatened to burst even over Jinx's small figure due to their size. Caitlyn was glad the noise of their environment drowned out the grinding of her teeth.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your little pet goat, with how _boring_ Stoney face looks all the time… aren't you glad you have me!" Jinx cackled, her imitation of the Sherriff breaking immediately with the poorly contained glee in her voice. Caitlyn's eyes narrowed to slits as she tried to keep the rest of her face blank.

"I'd rather being left by myself than suffer your constant- how did you know about Soraka?" Caitlyn's obvious double-take cut through the angry retort as her rage threatening to burst forth was interrupted briefly by confusion. Jinx merely laughed.

"Oh I know all about her… I expected you to have her here on a leash…" Jinx purred as she leant her head close to Caitlyn, her eyes glittering mischievously before planting a swift kiss upon Caitlyn's angry reddening cheek. Caitlyn reeled back into couch immediately, but in the confusion Jinx managed to launch herself onto Caitlyn's lap. With Jinx's hands forcefully pushing the raven-haired woman's shoulders into the soft leather of the couch, Caitlyn became extremely aware of the heat radiating off Jinx's thinly covered crotch pressing into her own as Jinx spread her legs around Caitlyn's waist.

"Get. Off." Caitlyn growled dangerously through gritted teeth, attempting to shift the weight of her adversary, but Jinx's wiry strength kept her pinned as the mischievous woman placed a burning hand on Caitlyn's waist exposed by her revealing dress. Gasping lightly at the explosion of nerves from the touch, Caitlyn's moment of distraction allowed Jinx to lean close to her ear.

"I thought you liked having a _girl_ sat on your lap…? At least… that's what it looks like through goat lady's window." Jinx sniggered, her warm breath tickling the Sherriff's sensitive ear.

"You're sick." Caitlyn struggled to form sentences due to the rush of sensations caused by her skin burning with rage and Jinx's probing touches, her mind reeling at the realisation that Jinx _had_ been watching her.

"You are by _far_ the most interesting of windows to peep in." Jinx giggled as her mouth travelled towards Caitlyn's neck, breathing heavily on the sensitive skin. "Is that what you like to do to innocent little girls now Hat Lady? I just knew you got off on your authority…".

By now Caitlyn couldn't help but feel her own heat mingle with Jinx's on her lap, as heat flooded her already burning cheeks. Almost unconsciously her hand travelled up to Jinx's throat, the little woman being taken off guard as the Sherriff's nails dug into her flesh.

"Shut up." Caitlyn hissed, her alcohol hazed mind returning to rage now laced with sadistic lust.

"Make me."

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jinx's hands clutched feebly at Caitlyn's wrist as she was pressed into the cubicle wall, the taller woman's mind flooding with ways to wipe the provocative smirk off the gasping woman. Never letting the pressure subside from Jinx's throat, Caitlyn fumbled with her free hand to swiftly detach a small hairclip from her carefully arranged hair as stray locks broke free to hang around her face. Reaching her hand up to roughly open Jinx's mouth, the neatness of her hair was the least of her concerns.

Caitlyn snapped the small clip upon the top of Jinx's tongue with little regard for her comfort, eliciting a sharp whine from her plaything. Jinx's tongue was forced to hang pathetically out of her mouth, and Caitlyn already begun to see drops of clear saliva forming around the hair clip as Jinx was unable to swallow her spit.

"You look better when you can't talk-" Caitlyn growled, but quickly cut her words off as the door to the bathroom door banged noisily open accompanied by the exciting talking of a group of the club's patrons. Caitlyn smiled and placed a finger delicately to her lips. "If you make one more noise that might tip anyone off, I'm walking straight out of here without giving you _anything_ that you wanted." The Sherriff whispered as Jinx's eyes grew wide in excitement.

Caitlyn grabbed the front of Jinx's thin shirt and pulled it roughly away from her body, the scant fabric ripping easily and quietly to leave the tattered halves framing Jinx's breasts. "I should have known a shameless whore like you would never wear a bra." Caitlyn murmured, Jinx moaning quietly as the hand around Caitlyn's throat pushed her further up the cold wall. Now forced onto the tips of her bare toes, Jinx's eyes betrayed a miniscule hint of submission as saliva dribbled off the small hair clip onto her perky breasts.

Caitlyn's terms of silence were tested as the taller woman unexpectedly gripped Jinx's pierced nipple between her sharp nails, twisting the erect nub delicately. Unable to close her mouth, Jinx's breath rattled in her throat as her drool splashed onto Caitlyn's probing hand. "Same goes for your heels touching the ground." Caitlyn whispered, with another cruel twist of Jinx's nipple this time eliciting a pathetic whimper. "You go off your toes and I tie you to that toilet by your hair and leave you.".

Caitlyn continued to abuse Jinx's throbbing nubs as she lost track of time, sadistically revelling in the whimpers choked back in Jinx's throat as her saliva continued to run off her clamped tongue to cover her breasts in a shiny layer. Despite the restriction of her airways and torture of her sensitive mounds, Jinx's insolent pink eyes continued to make contact with Caitlyn's slitted green pair. The look of defiance pushed Caitlyn's burning anger to boiling point, as she grabbed the front of Jinx's short pants. A single rough yank of the whorish garment sent the button pinging off the cubicle wall, eliciting an uncontrolled whine of anticipation from Jinx.

"What was that…?" a questioning voice came from just outside the cubicle, the conversation of the giggling group of women focusing on the sharp noise. Caitlyn shifted her thumb to reveal the side of Jinx's reddened neck, leaning in as she whispered into her captive's ear.

"Remember what I said…" she said cruelly as she sunk her teeth into Jinx's soft neck. The little woman's body convulsed violently against Caitlyn's form as Jinx's body expressed the moaning scream that wasn't allowed to leave her throat.

"There's someone in there, can't you see? Come on they've probably just drunk too much and trying not to cry their eyes out." The voices impatient companion chided, and amongst murmurs of assent the group begun to leave the small bathroom as Caitlyn continued to grind the sensitive skin of Jinx's neck between her canines. Withdrawing from her sadistic treatments, Caitlyn surveyed Jinx's face to find the edge of her pink eyes lessoned by a masochistic submission. But Caitlyn wanted to go further, her actions fuelled by a lustful anger provoked by the nearly broken arrogant expression the skinny woman held despite such degradation.

Releasing her grip from Jinx's neck, Caitlyn grabbed both of her little hands and drew them above her head as Jinx spluttered and gasped with as little volume as she could control. Caitlyn leant down to behold Jinx's shaven armpit, glistening with the sweat of their debauchery. Without pause Caitlyn flicked her tongue over the shining pit, the strange tickling sensation eliciting more convulsions of Jinx's tiny body. Caitlyn roughly traced her tongue around the prickly expanse, furrowing her brow at the salty taste but collecting the moisture in her mouth regardless. Withdrawing from Jinx's newly discovered sensitive area, Caitlyn wrenched the woman back by her messy blue hair and spat the warm mix of her spit and her subject's sweat callously into Jinx's forced open mouth. Jinx shuddered as the liquid splattered her tongue and cheeks, her eyes now devoid of resistance staring into Caitlyn's satisfied expression.

"I think you're ready now, don't you?" The Sherriff murmured venomously. Reaching her hand up to Jinx's slimy face, Caitlyn collected some of the spit dribbling off the criminal's tongue and smeared it across Jinx's submissive visage. Caitlyn begun to crave that pathetic whimper more as Jinx's eyeshadow was smeared across her face with the mix of saliva and sweat.

Forcefully yanking the criminals broken pants down to her knees, Caitlyn was barely surprised to see Jinx's thin nether lips uncovered by any undergarments. Caitlyn returned her malicious grip to Jinx's throat, her other hand gently probing between the pale folds as Jinx shivered in need. Caitlyn smirked as she drew her hand up to trace the submissive woman's shaven pubis, causing Jinx to pout as Caitlyn smirked at her.

"I'm going to take the clip off your tongue, and then you're going to tell me what you want." Caitlyn whispered quietly yet clearly to her charge, reaching up to detach the hair clip from Jinx's aching tongue. Jinx gulped and worked her tongue around her dry mouth, her eyes never leaving Caitlyn's stern gaze.

"Fuck me until I can't stand…" she whined pathetically, all traces of defiance gone as she struggled to talk around Caitlyn's iron grip on her throat. "You can tie me up and leave me here if you want just shove your fucking fingers in my cunt...". Without hesitation Caitlyn slapped the little woman across the face, flecks of saliva splattering the wall as they were violently knocked off Jinx's ruined visage.

"You never once said please." Caitlyn growled, her grip tightening around Jinx's oesophagus.

"Please… please please please please please..." the criminal gushed, tears of her childish temper tantrum forming around the corners of her eyes smudged with makeup and saliva. Satisfied for now, Caitlyn pushed Jinx further up the wall onto the balls of her feet again and slipped her middle finger between Jinx's glistening nether lips.

"I'm going to make this quick."

Jinx's moan was cut off by Caitlyn's complete closure of her windpipe, the Sherriff's grip relaxing as soon as she was sure her subject wouldn't vocalise her pleasure further. Jinx's impossibly tight passageway pulsated erratically around Caitlyn's digit, as she probed further into Jinx's vagina. Angling her thumb slightly, Caitlyn was able to delicately tease the hood of Jinx's clit, pressing lightly upon the hidden nub but never satiating the pleading whines of the pale woman. Even in Caitlyn's sadistic rush to completely dominate her enemy, Jinx's arousal was reaching its peak far too soon for her liking. Smirking again, Caitlyn added her ring finger to the exploration of Jinx's insides.

Caitlyn continued her deep fingering Jinx's sopping hole for at least another half an hour, the gentle probing of her thumb never truly extending to pleasure Jinx's clitoris as she kept the skinny woman on the knife's edge of her climax. Jinx struggled to adhere to the Sherriff's rules, her vocalisations stopping at sporadic throaty moans and whines and her heels remaining off the ground for so long her things begun to shake. The tension built up in the muscles of legs added to Caitlyn's assault, the tensing her thighs making every flick and thrust into her vagina more sensitive. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Caitlyn flicked her thumb under the thin hood and pressed down roughly upon Jinx's button.

Jinx's approval escaped her in a restrained hiss as Caitlyn's fingering increased in intensity, the cramped space of the cubicle being filled with a mix of Jinx's ragged panting and the lewd wet sounds from the abuse of her hole. Caitlyn removed her hand from Jinx's throat, and after allowing the criminal what gulps of air she could manage while enduring the vaginal assault, Caitlyn leaned into Jinx's ear.

"You can make as much noise as you want when you come." She said simply, as Jinx's eyes widened in gratitude before clamping shut again as Caitlyn roughly thumbed her clitoris in rhythm with her fingers. Before long Jinx's weak hand gripped Caitlyn's wrist, the Sherriff letting the smaller woman direct her hand as she led it back to her throat. Eyes glittering with understanding, Caitlyn gripped down upon the raw skin of Jinx's throat once more in the way that she wanted. Jinx's expressions of pleasure escaped her in ragged moans and gasps, the hand on her throat doing little to stop her lewd vocalisations as her face reddened further under the whorish glaze of saliva, smudged makeup and stray locks of blue hair glued to her face. With a final hitch of her breath and tensing of every muscle in her body Jinx's released was allowed past Caitlyn's sadistic edging.

Nearly no sound escaped Jinx's wide open mouth for nearly ten seconds, her eyes flying open and staring at the ceiling in a pleasure addled gaze as they rolled into the back of her head. The high pitched whistling coming from her throat gave way to a loud and throaty moan, as her body shook from the waves of her long sought after orgasm crashed through her tiny frame. Caitlyn reached deep inside the smaller woman and traced deliberate circles over Jinx's clit with ample pressure, seeking to provoke Jinx's body into another orgasm. Just as Jinx's body slumped against the wall only being held up by Caitlyn's firm grip on her throat, her ministrations proved to be successful as Jinx's body tensed up once more.

Jinx's second orgasm elicited a near scream as Caitlyn's hand left her throat, only to travel to her throbbing nipple and twist the nub violently between her fingers. Jinx's stomach heaved as her continued orgasm forced itself way out of her throat in a ragged and pathetic scream, the pressure Caitlyn applying to her nipple never abating until Jinx's body begun to relax once more and the blue-haired woman's eyes began to droop. With no domineering hand around the little woman's throat she slid slowly down the wall, her head lolling pathetically against her exposed shoulder.

Caitlyn surveyed the ruined form of her previous aggressor on the ground as Jinx sporadically gasped for breath. Caitlyn's own need burned within her core, needing to fight her body as she kept her fingers away from her own nether lips. Filled with a sudden desire to leave the scene of her debauchery she forced herself to attempt to quell her raging arousal. After several minutes Jinx stirred as her eyes opened. Wiping her saliva and mascara covered face with the pathetic remains of her torn shirt, she glanced up at Caitlyn. The Sherriff's sadistic instinct was again stirred by the look of total submission painted across Jinx's filthy face.

"I'm going to leave. And you are not going to mention this to me again. Nor is it going to happen again. Is that clear?" Caitlyn commanded as her voice drifted back into her usual business like tones, edging her shoe away from the puddle of Jinx's juices she had left upon the floor in her climax. To her indignation, the mischievous and provocative leer quickly returned to Jinx's face staring up at her from the floor.

"Somehow I doubt that…"

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●


End file.
